


Mistletoe

by blondieschick



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondieschick/pseuds/blondieschick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena is a young graphic designer living in London trying to suppress an attraction to her attractive, youthful yet exacting  boss Michael Loki when a heated moment on a cold Friday evening changes everything. Can Serena keep her cool focus on her career while things heat up at work? Can she resist his dark looks or will surrender to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little story that I wrote in a short time and I hope you enjoy it. I do adore Loki and will be writing a more fully fledged story soon so keep an eye out and keep reading.   
> xx  
> MCM

I shuffled my notes quickly, my fingers fumbling with my folder all the while my boss stood over me, tapping his foot impatiently. I found what I was looking for and handed it to him making sure to avoid eye contact.   
"As I was saying, this is part of our portfolio. We came up with something similar to that for another client and we discussed similar parameters"... I tuned out his words, his smooth and undulating British accent lulling me into a daze. I watched him while he spoke to the client with such ease, his perfect pink lips at contrast with his alabaster skin and his sleek dark hair. I couldn't help biting my lip, my cheeks heating up as I remembered the night when all the sexual tension had built to a climax.   
I'd been working for him as a junior designer for a year. I'd been so excited when he'd selected my folio as the most promising and offered me a role as a junior designer under himself.

I'd idolised him all through design school and when his illustrious firm had ran an open day, I'd leapt at the chance and it had paid off. A year later, I wasn't so sure that I'd been fully aware of what I'd gotten myself into. He was demanding, exacting, and very shrewd. He'd rejected every, single idea I'd put forward for an entire year. No correction, every single idea I'd had the whole time I'd worked for him. No matter how brilliant I thought it was, no matter how well researched, he'd just shrug it off.   
He loved giving me menial tasks that would put me right under his nose all day. I'd have to accompany him to all meetings-creative and non. To all award ceremonies, conferences and even once to a fundraising launch. I'd even had to endure a night of prattle from his inane girlfriend at that same fundraising event. She'd shown up with a gigantic Chanel purse and the tightest dress known to man. She'd ignored me all night and just hung off his every word, her lips pursing every time he'd talk to me.   
I couldn't figure him out. He had praised me originally when hiring me but then he'd rejected every idea I'd had since. He still insisted on keeping me close to him like a crutch. Not to mention how he sneered at my love of romance novels when one had dropped out of my handbag, calling them 'a disappointment of human intelligence' and yet he had a girlfriend with the IQ of a raisin.   
Michael Loki. The guy who'd landed his first major campaign at twenty one and launched his own design firm(Loki Designs) at the tender age of twenty three. After five years it was one of the most prestigious design firms in the world with a client list ranging from high end book publishers here in London to Hollywood production companies.   
He was as confusing as he was he was intelligent. His wicked good looks were just a cherry on the top. Blue eyes, jet black hair and alabaster skin, he was also taller than everyone else I'd ever met. He was the epitome of intimidating good looks.  
Not to mention that night just a week before.   
We'd both been drinking as it had been the office Christmas party and everyone had been in great spirits. It had gotten really late and I'd gone to the bathroom in readiness for me leaving the party. I'd come back out and it had just been Michael and I.   
Michael had been texting on his phone and I'd pulled on my coat and had picked up my bag when he looked up. He half frowned, his face set in an unusual way.   
I licked my lips nervously.  
'I'm going to head off now'.  
He just smiled and put his phone into his pocket. He pulled on his perfect tailored black coat on over his pressed Burberry shirt . A deep green wool scarf followed.  
'Why the rush'?  
I was taken aback for a moment before replying.  
'Are you in such a hurry to leave the boss from hell'?  
My jaw dropped open in shock.  
'Don't look so shocked. I know how tense you get every time I enter the room, how you only relax around everyone but me'. He walked forward and I felt my palms become damp.  
I struggled to compose myself. This night had taken such an awry turn.  
'It's just really late and I need to catch a cab home'.  
His piercing blue eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away. How could he be this dazzling after such a long night? His hair was still gelled back and there wascolour in his cheeks. I looked a right mess in comparison. My chignon was falling apart and makeup was in severe need of a touch up.   
He stepped forward again and I felt heat rise in my cheeks.  
'What are you in a hurry to head to some kind of a romance book convention at this hour'?  
I shook my head.  
'No? Perhaps it's a significant other'.  
I cleared my throat.  
I needed to get out of here before things got any weirder.  
'Thanks for the party. I'm just going to get a cab. See you on Monday'.  
I turned on my heel and high tailed it back to the elevator.   
He didn't follow me and I made it all the way to the front of the building.  
I waited for a cab but no such luck. It was a Friday night in London after all.   
I saw a sleek black car pull up and I felt my heart sink. It was one of the company cars. The cars that Michael and I would use to go to company functions. Crap. He'd be down here any moment, they never appeared without a warning text message.   
I looked around for somewhere to hide.   
'No luck on the cab'?  
I turned and there he stood, swinging his umbrella back and forth.   
'No it is London after all'.  
'I figured. I was going to offer you a lift before you so unceremoniously sped off but I'll reiterate now'.   
He gestured towards the car and I deliberated.  
As much as I wanted to run away from the way I felt about Michael, I really didn't want to hitchhike back to my apartment at midnight. I sighed defeated.  
'Sure thank you'.  
He strode forward, his long legs covering the distance with ease. He held the door open for me and I got in.  
He got in after me and shut the door.  
'We'll drop you off first, what's your address'?   
I gave it and the driver started the car.  
'Did you have a good time tonight'?  
'Yes, the party came together well'.  
I saw him raise an eyebrow in the dim light.  
'You're a terrible liar you know'.  
'I'm not lying, it was a great party'.  
'Hmmm'. He leaned forward and tilted his head slightly to the side. I felt a thrill and I couldn't help leaning towards him by a fraction. His hand moved toward me and I stiffened but he just touched a button on my coat. He really was acting odd.   
I averted my eyes, looking outside the window of the car. As much as I was attracted to my twenty eight year old boss, he was still my boss. Did I really want to go down this road? Michael had a girlfriend as well, a girlfriend that I so detested but a girlfriend nonetheless.  
'You know my apartment is near here'.  
I felt my pulse speed up as his hand brushed my throat as he pulled his hand away. I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed when he sat back.  
The car stopped and I saw my apartment door, I heaved a sigh of relief.   
I put my hand on the car door and I turned my head to say my goodbyes.  
'Thanks for the lift, I really did appreciate it'.  
Michael wore an odd expression- he looked like he was very hyper alert. His eyes clear and piercing even in the half light.   
'Don't worry about it'.   
I nodded when he abruptly leaned forward and covered my hand on the door with his own.  
'I'll escort you to your door'.  
We both got out of the car and walked to my door.   
I felt Michael's hand grab my elbow and I turned in shock at the sudden contact as he pulled me close.  
'Michael what are you doing'? I breathed .  
'Something I've been itching to do for a while'.  
'But Michael, this isn't right..... We shouldn't' I stuttered, my words fading away as I looked at his determined face.  
'Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll leave right now'.  
'I-I' I stuttered one last time before falling silent.  
'That's all I needed to hear'.  
I saw his face descend and I closed my eyes.   
My nose filled with the smell of his familiar sharp musky aftershave as his lips pressed on mine. His lips were soft but insistent and I found all except his hot lips on my mouth forgotten.   
'Serena, make sure to send the quote to our client'.  
Michael's voice snapped me out of my reverie and I cleared my throat.  
'Sure, no problem'.  
As we left the conference room, I couldn't help remembering his words to me that night when I'd asked about his irritating girlfriend Samantha.  
'I don't have a girlfriend'.

 

Hours later I was just about ready to leave the office for good. Michael was in a foul mood-he was critical usually but he was worse than usual. His phone had been ringing off the hook and he had berated an intern for the sorry mistake of letting Samantha make it to the reception. I'd been avoiding him all day even though my office was right next to his, making sure to finish all my work early and gone through it with a fine tooth comb before sending it for approval.   
I shut down my computer and packed my things into my handbag. I stood up and peered through the glass next door. Michael's desk was empty and I couldn't help breathing out a sigh of relief. I stepped out of my office into the deserted hallway and I began walking. Unfortunately for me, Michael was just coming back to his office and we were alone.  
His face was thunderous and his eyes were accusing as they took my handbag and coat in.   
'Where do you think you're going'?  
I stood my ground. I was just about done with his mood swings.  
'I'm going home, it is five after all'.  
'It is but I need to talk to you'. He snapped.  
'Sure' I replied.  
He just huffed clearly vexed at my calm exterior.  
I followed him into his office and brushed past him as he held the door open. He shut the door and turned towards me.  
'Your work today was incomplete'.  
I frowned confused.  
'I'm pretty sure I sent everything just before'.  
'The memo, did you send it'?  
Crap. I'd totally forgotten to do it and I felt panic claw at my stomach.  
'No I'm sorry, I forgot that' I admitted in a small voice.  
'This is unacceptable Serena'.  
'I know I'm sorry. There's no excuse but'-  
He cut me off.   
'No there isn't. As a matter of fact, your work has been slipping. You've been sloppy and you constantly disappoint me'.  
Ouch. I felt like he'd slapped me.  
'I'm sorry you feel that way Michael but I've worked just as hard as everyone else and I only forgot one thing and now I'm a disappointment? That's not fair and you know it'.  
Why was he acting this way? He pulled me aside to berate me when I was the only one on track with my part of the brief? No I wasn't going to let him take out his crappy mood on me.   
'That's not the point Serena! I expect better from you, I chose you for a reason and I'm beginning to think that I made a mistake'.  
I'd had enough of this. I wanted to go home and forget all about Michael Loki and how sexy he looked even when he was angry.  
'Well I promise to work to your standards from now on'. I responded in a cool voice.  
'Is that all you've got to say Serena'? His eyes tried to pin mine in place but I averted my eyes.  
'Yes. Now I have an appointment so may I leave please'?  
'Yes! No!' He threw his arms out in frustration and raked them through his hair.  
'Well what would you have me do sir'?  
He shook his head and stepped closer.  
'Don't Serena. It's Michael or nothing'.  
'Well what more do you wish to discuss Michael'?  
'Look you know what I want to discuss. Don't take that formal tone with me'.  
I felt heat in my face as I remembered that night after the party.  
'If it's what I think you want to discuss, there's nothing to discuss.Your office is hardly the place for it anyway'.I replied stiffly, my mind going back to Samantha.  
'We're not going to discuss it here' he snapped.  
'Good'. God knows how many people might hear our conversation. I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about my relationship with Michael and how I'd gotten my job. I had a career to think about.  
'We're going back to my house'. My heart sank.  
'Michael I don't think that's a good idea with Samantha and all'.  
He put his hand on his hips and scoffed.  
'Oh now you care about Samantha when you had your tongue down my throat'?  
I felt my face burst into flames as I blushed and I gritted my teeth.  
I looked around and lowered my voice.  
'I told you I didn't want to talk about it here! You told me you didn't have a girlfriend '.  
His face was the picture of calm.  
'Then we're in agreement. You'll accompany me to my house where we can talk properly'.  
I sighed and tried to regain my calm. How did he manage to get under my skin? I had no choice but to accept so we left the office together.

Michael's apartment was purely him. It was extremely modern and minimalistic with masculine touches. It was all marble floors and ebony wood. My shoes clicked on the floors and I couldn't help feeling extremely intimidated, just as I'd felt when I met him.  
The living room was spacious and had large windows that looked out onto much of London.  
Michael took my coat and I sat nervously on the angular couch. Michael went to the open plan kitchen and offered me a drink. He wanted coffee so to avoid being trouble I agreed and Michael started operating his sleek state of the art silver coffee maker.  
Once he was done, he poured my latte into a glass mug and he served his own short black in a tiny glass cup and opened a box of fancy Italian almond cookies . He put this all on a marble tray and put it down on the equally impressive coffee table in front of me before taking a seat near me.  
Crap. He made my afternoon tea and hob knob look like junk food.  
I picked up my coffee. Damn, the foam was just as nice as if I'd gotten it from a cafe. It tasted even better than it looked.  
'I didn't know you liked coffee'. He never drank any whenever we'd order some at the office, preferring to stick to tea.  
'I do, I'm just really particular about how I take it, the store never quite makes it right'.  
'Well it is really great coffee'.  
'Thank you Serena, I strive to impress'. He inclined his head and he tipped his head back downing his coffee in one sip.  
I shuddered at the bitterness. I'd only ever had a short black once and it was not something that I wanted to repeat.   
'How can you drink that'?  
He took a biscuit and leaned back in his chair.  
'It's an acquired taste'.  
'How are you going to sleep, it's five thirty already and I'm thinking twice about my latte and it has half the caffeine'.  
'Well your work day might be over but I still have a lot to do'.  
He looked at me with his eyes half closed, like a cat would look at a mouse before toying with it.  
'Why haven't you asked me about what happened last week'? He asked abruptly.  
'Why haven't you'? I shot back. My patience for this game was wearing thin.  
'I was waiting for you to say something, you generally aren't a subtle person so I thought there was no need'.  
'Thanks I guess. I'm sorry I'm not as subtle as you'd want me to be' I replied sarcastically.   
He laughed.  
'It's nothing to apologise for, it's just an observation that I made. You show everything you feel on your face'.  
'Do you know everyone you work with this well'?  
He didn't hesitate.   
'Everyone'.  
I wasn't surprised.  
'Of course you do, it must be to make up for you not telling anyone anything about yourself'.  
He half smiled.  
'Do you want to know me Serena'?   
I felt tingles at the way he managed to make my name sound like a caress.  
'It would be nice to actually find out who the real Michael Loki is'.  
'Well that in your hands. It's a start. Most people don't know that I'm interested in the art of coffee making. You're also in my home. I don't just invite anyone over here, into my sanctum sanctorum now do I'?  
I shook my head. No he wouldn't.  
I put my coffee down.'Why would you invite me here? What do you want from me'? What was he playing at, I was just his junior designer and he'd given me no cause to think we could be anything more for over a year.  
'I think you already know the answer to those questions and I think you want the same thing from me'.  
I felt tingling once more.  
I swallowed nervously.   
'You know that can't happen Michael. You're my boss and you have a girlfriend'.  
He shook his head.  
'It's already happened Serena and I told you, Samantha is most certainly not my girlfriend'.  
'She doesn't think that'.  
He half smiled once more.  
'No she doesn't'.  
I waited for him to say more but he didn't elaborate.  
I stood up.  
'I'm going home unless you tell me the truth'.  
He sighed.  
'This doesn't come easily to me. Openness....frankness but I'll try'.  
He gestured that I sit next to him so I did.  
'Samantha is an old family friend. Her father invested in my company and both our families always wanted us to be together so I guess she just took it upon herself to assume that we were together'.  
'So you have no interest in her'?  
He grimaced.  
'She's like family but I hate to say that I really can't stand to be around people like her. No interest in the world around them except for their own egos'.  
I felt relieved.I'd known it all along, there had been no way that Michael would have spent so much time willingly with someone like Samantha. He had zero tolerance for the clients that proved themselves idiots that often enough he'd refuse to design anything for them.  
He leaned forward.  
'Now, tell me why you didn't ask me about the kiss'?  
I licked my lips nervously.  
'Well I thought that since you'd forgotten about it that it was best left like that. Besides it was late, we were both tired and drunk'...  
He shook his head.  
'I had been drinking but I wasn't drunk. Neither were you Serena, just admit it'.  
Damn. He did have me there, drunk was kind of an exaggeration. I looked for another way out of this.  
'Well why now Michael? What's changed'?   
He looked at me for a moment before answering.  
'Now we get to the real truth. You're worried that I only hired you because I desired you'.  
Wow. Was my face really that easy to read?  
I decided to humour him and I nodded, holding my breath for his answer. The kiss had bothered me because as much as I had enjoyed it and desired him, I still took working for him seriously.  
'Well I didn't hire you because of the way that you look or because of my attraction to you. To be honest, I wouldn't have gotten where I am if I hired just anyone. I surround myself with people that inspire me to be a better designer and I honestly do believe in you'.  
I smiled, basking in his praise .   
'Thank you'.  
'I only speak the truth'.  
'You know you really are critical so it's hard to remember that especially since I constantly disappoint you and all'? I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. I was still annoyed at him for berating me.  
He laughed and it was the first time I've ever seen him look sheepish.  
'Well I was in a terrible mood today and I didn't mean to say the things I said'.  
I tapped my foot and remained silent waiting.  
'Is that how it is? Well then I'm sorry Serena, I just really do expect more from you that's why I push you so hard sometimes. You are my protégée after all. Why do you think you come with me wherever I go? For fun? It's so you can learn and become a great designer. Besides Samantha was pissing me off too'.  
I felt warmth blossom in my chest and I uncrossed my arms.  
'Thank you, your apology is accepted and'- I suppressed a giggle.  
I took a breath genuinely curious .   
'What did Samantha want today'?  
He scowled.  
'She wanted to throw me some heinous party'.  
I laughed at his expression, he looked so annoyed that it was almost comical.  
'What'? I could see a hint of mirth in his eyes.  
'Only you would get annoyed that someone wanted to throw you a party'.  
'It's not funny Serena, I am being entirely serious'.   
He sounded so ridiculously irritated that it was like he added fuel to the fire and my giggles soon turned into tears of mirth that streamed down my face. It was like all the events of today and the party had just gotten too much and the only way I could release all the emotions was to laugh.  
Michael just watched me with a puzzled expression, waiting for my mirth to recede.  
When it did he just shook his head.  
'You are a strange girl Serena'.  
'Not as strange as you are' and suddenly with a burst of boldness, I reached over and kissed him. He was shocked at first but retaliated with ardour, his kisses swift and passionate. He pulled me onto the couch and his body was over mine, his arms around me and it was with bliss that my hands slipped into his hair. It was as soft as silk, the dark length feathered through my fingers and I followed it with my hands, all the way to where it ended just above his collar. His strong hands moved from my shoulders to my back all the way to my waist where they pulled me close. It was like fireworks exploded in my chest as I breathed in his wonderful sharp scent, something I hadn't been able to forget since that night after the party. 

 

I could have kissed him forever, our tongues intertwined in such a fierce passion that it brought everything apart from his lips on mine to a standstill. He tasted like coffee but better-he kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. I was sure I'd never forget the taste of a short black. He just felt so right that I was overwhelmed and I wanted to cease breathing just to pull him closer. He groaned quietly before pulling away and I moaned a little in frustration. This time he laughed, his blue eyes dancing.   
'You are quite the sex kitten aren't you'? He commented, his voice husky.  
Heat pooled in my stomach at his words and I smiled.  
'Only when seduced'.  
His eyes widened in mock surprise.  
'I believe you're the one who did the seducing young lady! What was it you were saying that people at work would say'?   
I narrowed my eyes.  
'Fuck them'.  
He just chuckled. I felt his lips on mine once more and I was lost.


End file.
